User blog:TheToughGuy/My Top 5 - Rockstar Games
Hello, and welcome to My Top 5. Now you may be wondering what this blog is about, so I'll tell you. This is a list of my favorites, whether it is for games, movies, books and even music. Now whether I do another list like this in the future depends on your guys' feedback. Now you may be wondering why I am doing this? Well, I took some inspiration from Watchmojo.com ''as well as some top 5 or top 10 lists people made throughout the internet. Some lists people ranked games and such based on nostalgia or opinion, others based it on facts, whatever. I'm going to be basing my on opinion. Afterall, the list is called ''My Top 5 ''for a reason. So anyway, I chose a common subject that we talk about on here alot. One of our favorite video game publisher / developer. I'll talking about Rockstar Games. Fact or opinion, they make some of the best games in the industry. You can't deny it. And it shouldn't be a shock that I have five favorites from them. Well six, but I'm going to make a game out of that in the coming days of writing this. So here we go. Here's my top five games from Rockstar Games. Number 5 'Max Payne' It is true sometimes that you cannot beat the classics. That can be said for this game. True, ''Max Payne 2 ''and ''3 ''were superior in terms of gameplay. But in terms of story, they don't come any close. In this first installment of the series, Max is on the path of revenge as he goes after the people responsible for his family's death while also trying to also solve a drug conspiracy connected to the same people. Gameplay may be outdated, but it is still a fun game to play nonetheless, especially if you love the noir-theme that's goes on in the game as well as bullet time. Killing the last enemy is never satisfying until you watch your bullet leave your gun in slow motion right towards your foe. If you ever have the chance to play the game, then I suggest that you do play it. Number 4 'Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare' ''Red Dead Redemption ''was such a marvel of a game. I loved the story and the characters and all that. It is forever one of Rockstar's greatest games. But why would I chose the expansion over the main game? I'll give you one good hint: ZOMBIES. This game pits John Marston against a zombie outbreak not too long after returning to his loved ones. After they have been infected with the virus, no thanks to Uncle, John must ride again across the western frontier to look for the cure. Familiar faces return as well as new ones. While the story is not as good as in the main game, it is still good to follow if you like zombie movies and b-movies. And the gaming world may not be alive like it was before, but it does have that same dread feeling as if you were playing an actual survival horror game. Bottom line, it is a very good game. But the light of heart shouldn't play it as there are still gory scenes. Number 3 'Manhunt' One of Rockstar's most underrated and misunderstood games ever created, this game I love so much because it was the very first horror game that I ever played. In this game you play as James Earl Cash, a convicted criminal who was sentenced to death row for three years and upon the night of his execution, he was sedated and left in an abandoned store. Upon waking up from an earpiece, Cash is used for a snuff film and ordered around by a mysterious voice referring to himself as "the Director". The story may not be well-writen and easy to forget sometimes as you're killing everybody that gets in your way, but it is still pretty good. And the many ways you can kill your foes will send chills down your spin. And let's not forget the soundtrack that plays in the background as you go around the empty streets of Carcer City. The soundtrack alone makes you feel like you're playing an interactive John Carpenter film. While the game did have a sequel, it just wasn't as good compared to the original. I'm hoping that Rockstar makes a third game someday, but odds are that will never happen anytime soon. Number 2 'Bully' Now whether it is the original game released on the PlayStation 2 or the remake ''Scholarship Edition, you can't deny that this game is one of the funniest and well-made games Rockstar has made thus far. A comedic story inspired by 80's teen flicks, funny characters and a perfect soundtrack, this game is one that I still love to play to this day. The story follows Jimmy Hopkins as he is dumped by his mom and new step-father at the front gates of Bullworth Academy. It is from here that he makes two friends as well as get into serious trouble with one of the school's cliques. But after he is betrayed by one of friends, that is when Jimmy decides to make a change at the academy by beating up the cliques and to stop the bullying. Okay, I didn't need to explain the story on here since this is a fanon wiki for Bully. Oh well. Still, the pranks and the mayhem that you cause in this game is very funny and the activities that you can do is plenty. Man, does it feel good to be a teen again? And Finally, Number 1 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City If you thought for a second that I was going to say San Andreas, then you got another thing comin'. Get it? Like the song from the V-Rock station? Vice City ''is my absolute favorite Rockstar game. Why? Because it was the very first video game that I ever played. The game may be old, but that didn't stop me from buying the 10th Anniversary edition on my Kindle. Sure it's a retelling of the film ''Scarface ''in Rockstar fashion, but it's very good nonetheless. The game follows Tommy Vercetti as he sent to Vice City after serving 15 years in prison in Liberty City. After a deal goes horribly wrong, he then goes on a quest to find the people responsible and to take over the drug empire. Just like ''Bully, this game was totally inspired by 80's films and tv shows and has what has to be the best soundtrack out of the entire series. Iconic songs and artists flood the radio as you drive down the streets in flashy cars. This game so far got me into the whole 80's nostalgia in the first place. I love everything 1980's because of this game. And everytime I hear (I Just) Died In Your Arms ''by Cutting Crew while driving down the beach in a blue Stallion, I just can't help but wish I did live in the 80's. All because of how much work Rockstar put in this masterpiece. Honorable Mention And now, here's my little game. I have a sixth favorite game. But you have to guess what it is. There's no prize sadly, but it should be kinda fun though. So here we go. Which is my sixth favorite Rockstar game? L.A. Noire Midnight Club: Los Angeles I don't have a sixth favorite. I'm bullsh*ting you. I will tell you guys what the answer will be on New Year's Eve as soon as I get online. EDIT: I will give the final result of the poll on Tuesday. And Now, The Unveiling If you guessed 'L.A. Noire, then you were correct. Like Max Payne, this noir-themed game really touched my heart. The game follows Cole Phelps, a cop within the Los Angeles Police Department rising through the ranks while also being haunted by his past actions during the second World War. The story is slow pacing compared to that of other Rockstar games and the best part of the story doesn't happen until the last two acts of the game. This is not the kind of game for those who like all-out action. And it's not also for the light of heart either as some of the victims have been killed in very gruesome ways. But overall, the story is beautifully written and the map is very detailed. Fun fact, if you live in L.A. and you play this game, then it should be easy for you to drive around without the use of a map. All the streets and buildings are exactly the same, but with the touch of the 1940's. Another good reason to get this game. Okay, not really. If you have guessed'' Midnight Club: Los Angeles'', 'sorry to say but you're wrong. Why isn't this my sixth favorite? I'll tell you. ''Midnight Club: Los Angeles ''was just one big mess of a game for me. First off, the races get really hard in the game. So hard that I just wanted to bash my controller into a million pieces just because I narrowly miss first place. Then there's the story. It's barely a story. Some unnamed drifter from the east coast comes to L.A. to become the top racer in the city. There's no character development. All the characters are flat as hell that I just didn't care about them. And the ending, don't get me started. I expected something better from Rockstar. For pete's sake, ''Need For Speed ''games like the ''Underground ''games, ''Most Wanted ''and ''Carbon had better stories than what this game had to tell. Whether I play this game again or not, that will be based on how bored I am and even then, I doubt I will touch it again anytime soon. Category:Blog posts